confidence de nuit
by Luna Weills
Summary: OS. rencontre de Marco et d'Ace durant une nuit


Il était tard et je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. D'habitude, il suffisait de m'allonger, d'attendre quelques minutes et le sommeil me venait facilement mais pas ce soir. J'avais une impression de suffocation, j'avais chaud et ce sentiment devient bientôt insupportable. Je me leva donc et sortit prendre l'air sur le pont. Aucun nuage n'était présent dans le ciel et dû à l'obscurité qu'il y a en pleine mer, on pouvait facilement admirer les étoiles. Je me dirigea vers le mât principal, là où se trouvait la vigie tout en haut et posa ma main dessus. Je pouvais sentir la rugosité du bois sous mes doigts et lorsque je leva les yeux vers la vigie, elle me sembla soudainement si inaccessible. Et pourtant j'avais passé tellement de nuit à regarder les étoiles là haut avec Marco mais ce ne sera pas le cas ce soir.

Cette chaleur et cette impression de suffocation n'était pas dû à la cabine ou à la soirée. Ces sensations ne me quittaient plus depuis quelques jours et à chaque fois que Marco était dans les parages, elles devenaient plus forte. Il était mon frère et je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir ce genre d'émotion. Je devais me contenter de notre relation actuelle et ne pas espérer ou désirer plus. Notre amitié m'était trop importante, trop précieuse pour que je risque de la perdre avec ce que de toute façon j'étais le seul à ressentir.

J'entendis du bruit provenant de la cuisine alors je me dirigea vers celle ci me demandant qui pouvait à une heure aussi tardivement être encore debout. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je fus surpris de me retrouver face à la personne qui hantait mon esprit.

\- Marco... que fais tu ici ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et toi ?

\- Pareil.

Il était assis face à une vieille table un peu bancale en bois qui n'était utilisé que par le chef cuistot du navire. Je m'approcha de celle ci et m'assit face à lui posant mes mains dessus. Marco posa ses mains sur les miennes et commença à jouer avec mes doigts. J'aimai les sensations que ce simple jeu provoquait en moi et lorsqu'il amena mes mains à ces lèvres pour les frôler, je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux ce qui fit, je le sentis, sourire Marco. Puis il redéposa délicatement nos mains sur cette table bancale me faisant rouvrir mes yeux et continua à afficher son léger sourire. Ces petits moments intimes entre nous avait le don de me remonter le moral et Marco savait toujours quand j'en avais besoin, il lisait en moi et j'en était capable aussi pour lui.

Autrefois, son regard me semblait énigmatique et je ne savais jamais ce qu'il pensait. Il m'intriguait et en même temps m'irritait, en faîte déjà à cet époque il me fascinait. Aujourd'hui, je l'admire toujours autant mais je comprend ses regards, ses gestes, je suis devenu capable de le comprendre ne serait ce qu'en le voyant et c'est désormais les autres membres de l'équipage qui sont fascinés par notre relation.

-A quoi tu penses ?, lui demandai-je voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-A qui, serait plus exacte.

-D'accord, alors à qui tu penses ?, rectifiai-je en sentant mon cœur battre un peu plus rapidement après tout Marco était belle homme et peut être qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui avait retenu son attention.

-A toi.

-Pourquoi ?, lui murmurai-je ayant peur de ce qui allait suivre.

-Je me demandai si pour toi aussi notre relation était plus que ce qu'elle ne parait de l'extérieur.

Aussi, il avait dit aussi. Et si je comprenais bien la langue française, cela signifiait que lui la considérer comme plus qu'une simple relation de frère, ou d'amitié. Je mis un peu de temps avant de réussir à former une réponse adéquate à la situation et je mis si longtemps que Marco s'était déjà levée et allai se détourner de moi.

-Laisse tomber je dois juste être un peu fatigué, me dit il en soupirant.

-Elle l'est, lui répondis je précipitamment en me levant à mon tour. Bien sûr qu'elle l'est mais je croyais que pour toi ce n'était pas le cas.

-Si c'est le cas, enchaîna t-il aussitôt en se retournant derrière moi.

Bien qu'entravé par la table il se rapprocha au maximum de moi, approcha doucement sa main de ma joue et la déposa sur celle ci tout aussi délicatement. Je n'arrivai plus à analyser la situation et j'avais peur qu'au final son pouce caressant ma joue et descendant tranquillement derrière ma nuque ne soit qu'un de ses nombreux rêves dont je me réveillerai encore frustrer.

Marco posa sa main libre sur la table et s'y appuya ce qui eut pour effet de craquer et grincer la table mais ce bruit fut la dernière de nos préoccupations à cet instant. Nos visages se rapprochaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre et alors qu'enfin nos lèvres se frôlèrent, la table qui avait tenu jusque là céda du côté de Marco et il tomba à terre avant que quelque chose ne puisse se concrétiser.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployé quand je réalisa ce qui venait de se produire. L'ambiance auparavant si tendu avait disparu et avait changé du tout au tout. Je fis face à un Marco un peu ronchon et gêné de ce qui venait de se passer. Je lui proposa ma main pour l'aider à se relever et il l'a saisit aussitôt.

-Pas besoin de rire, c'est bon, c'est à cause de cette vieille table, je te jure celle là, elle me le paiera, grommela t-il tout bas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, au moins ça aurait été mémorable, lui dis je en souriant.

-On réessaye ?, me demanda t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je ne lui répondis pas mais saisie sa nuque avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes avant que quelque chose d'autres n'arrive.


End file.
